


Sleep Talking

by TarotQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/pseuds/TarotQueen
Summary: Early on, Mikasa had noticed that Annie had a peculiar habit.





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the SCC Gamer's club AU and takes place after "The Almost Couple"

 

* * *

 

“Ackerman- you do realize we have class in the morning, right?”

 

Clad in a crop top and a pair of running shorts as her pajama garb, an exhausted Annie hoisted herself up onto the bed. The two of them should’ve turned in nearly an hour ago, yet Mikasa still sat at the foot of the mattress, fully absorbed in the game she had been playing.

 

“Yeah, you should probably get to bed.” Mikasa snagged the tv remote and thoughtfully lowered the volume and lighting before she resumed her game.

 

“And you should join me.” Annie’s lips tugged to the side in a partial pout as she plucked off the other woman’s scarf and let it fall to the floor. It wasn’t all that shocking that Mikasa hadn’t even begun to undress yet.

 

“I will! Once I find a good stopping point, I’ll turn in.”

 

That wasn’t too promising. Annie squinted her sullen, light blue eyes at the dimmed screen and could see Mikasa was playing one of her favorite childhood games from back when the Gamecube seemed fresh. There would be no stopping this late-night marathon.

 

“Well, that’s only gonna...take forever.” Quietly grumbled Annie. Knowing there would be no stop to this, Annie sprawled herself out on the bed and let her head rest in the other’s cozy lap. There, she found warmth and a comfortable near-silence as only the steady clicking of Mikasa’s buttons resounded in her ears and the occasional audible sound effect from the quieted tv. Her eyes were half closed and she started to blink unevenly once a heavy wave of sleepiness washed over her.

 

A loading screen gave Mikasa just enough time to run her hand over the back of Annie’s head, through her messy fair hair that she had set free from her usual bun. Goosebumps crept all across Annie’s skin when the tips of those nimble fingers stroked up and down the length of her neck, just before the game finished loading. She couldn’t help but wish Mikasa would give her all of her attention instead.

 

“Sleepyhead,” Mikasa whispered with a muffled chuckle. “Shut your eyes, Annie.”

 

“I am, I am.”

 

She let her eyelids fall and nuzzled herself deeper into Mikasa’s lap. The sound of buttons being skillfully pressed started up once again. Instead of an annoyance, it was more like a peaceful background noise- like the gentle patter of raindrops or the hum of the overhead fan. If they didn’t have to get up so early in the morning, Annie would have loved to just lie there under Mikasa’s shelter and let herself slowly drift off to sleep. Instead, she had to let herself quickly slip away into a good night’s rest.

 

Early on, Mikasa had noticed that Annie had a peculiar habit of sleep talking. Usually, it was only the occasional “yes” or “no”, to which Mikasa would then try asking questions in hopes she’d reply with one or the other. Other nights, Annie would sometimes utter whooshing sounds, as if she were practicing her kicking techniques against one of the thick pine trees that had peppered her backyard as a child. There were also nights where Mikasa could make out her uttering full sentences, though often they didn’t make too much sense.

 

Tonight, it was something spoken clearly and straight from the heart. Something that managed to wiggle its way from the depths of Annie’s very core, amidst her unconscious state. It was something Mikasa would never get tired of hearing her say.

 

“I...love you…”

 

Annie’s voice was weak, almost slurred, but still, Mikasa’s heart quaked at the sound. Her words were quiet and breathy, barely audible. They slipped gently passed her slightly parted lips and suddenly the room felt still and time was thrown out the window. Some more muttering followed, which was far quieter. It sounded as if Annie was mumbling Mikasa’s name afterward over and over and Mikasa couldn’t stop a wide smile from forming on her lips.

 

“How much, Annie?” Mischievously questioned Mikasa. She used several fingers to stroke away Annie’s bangs from her face before continuing. “How much do you adore me? How much do you love me?”

 

“So much…” She mumbled, “So, so much…”

 

“Care to repeat that?” Now, Mikasa’s smile beamed across her cheeks as she stealthily pulled out her cell phone camera in an attempt to catch this unusually mushy moment on camera. “The press has questions, Annie.”

 

“Mmmmmm....”

 

“Do you love me?” Mikasa teased and asked again when Annie had remained silent. She already had the camera recording.

 

“Yeah....”

 

“ _Really_ now? That’s not what you said earlier at lunch when I spilled soy sauce on your hoodie.”

 

Silence followed. After a few grunts and squirms, Annie began to grumble to herself again.

 

“Love you…” She sighed out, “I do..”

 

“What a shocking twist of events!” Announced Mikasa with that sly tone still lurking in her voice. The ping of the phone’s video ending somehow woke Annie and her eyes snapped open wide.

 

“What the hell are you doing??” She sat upright in a flash, groggy and confused.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Mikasa whistled suspiciously. “Just finished recording a really mushy moment you just had.”

 

“I’m gonna break your phone.” Annie reached to snatch it out of Mikasa’s hands, but Mikasa could easily hold it far over her head.

 

“Tsk tsk, this is _valuable_ evidence, Annie!”

 

“Of?”

 

“Oh, you know...just you telling me you love me.” Mikasa’s haughty grin returned when she saw Annie blush. “Now I can use it as a counterpoint anytime you try to deny it.”

 

“I-I was _asleep_!” Annie objected. Her voice shook and her cheeks turned a shade darker. “I don’t even remember saying that.”

 

“Well, they say you tell the truth when you’re unconscious. There are no secrets in your dreams, Annie.”

 

“Fine...fine…” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Besides, it’ll also be nice to play back whenever I could use hearing it.”

 

“You could stand to say sweet stuff a little more often too.”

 

“Oh?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow while she set her phone on the nightstand. “Is that so? Am I not romantic enough for you, Annie?”

 

“I didn’t say that. I just…like to….” Her voice began to trail off and fade. “Y’know…”

 

Teasing each other was commonplace in Mikasa and Annie’s love life, and while Annie certainly had thick skin and even enjoyed their playful banter most of the time, sometimes she really wished Mikasa would give her a nudge of validation when the mood struck. Somehow, Mikasa seemed to have sensed this.

 

“Come here.” Mikasa commanded and reached her arms out to her.

 

“Ew.”

 

“Come here,” She repeated. “Get close to me for a second.”

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to pout.”

 

“Annie…” Mikasa curled her fingers along Annie’s neck and reeled her in. It didn’t take much convincing at all, as Annie willingly took a seat in Mikasa’s inviting lap.

 

Gently, she took the back of Annie’s head and pressed the side of her face into Mikasa’s chest.

 

“...Do you hear that?”

 

Annie held her breath and stilled every muscle in her body. Amongst the warmth the other woman’s body gave off, the beat of Mikasa’s heart thudded against her ear. It was so relaxed, so calm. Annie took a deep breath out and shut her eyes to let the rhythm soothe any worry she had lingering in the back of her mind.

 

“Yeah.” She sighed as she nuzzled a little closer. She felt perfectly safe and happy just listening to the pounding of Mikasa’s chest.

 

Mikasa let both her hands wrap around Annie’s shoulders before she whispered into her free ear.

 

“That belongs to you.”

 

Everything in Annie’s body rocked. Her stomach dropped, her heart lurched, and her blood went cold. What Mikasa said was corny, heartfelt, and struck Annie in all the right places. Though, it struck her very, very hard and turned her heart to mush- she didn’t need Mikasa to know that. Immediately, she removed herself from Mikasa’s chest and sat herself up. The glare Annie gave her was intense and icy even though her insides felt boiling hot.

 

“You alright there?” Mikasa tilted her head, holding back a soft chuckle.

 

“Yeah…” Annie bit her lip. “I’m trying to decide whether I wanna make out with you or kick you off the bed.”

 

“Aha! I’ll give you some time to think then.”

 

Annie didn’t peel her eyes off of her and Mikasa glared right back. It was easy for Mikasa to keep a straight face, much to Annie’s disdain. Would it kill her to burst out laughing, even once?

 

Several seconds turned into a minute, and then two minutes and still Annie hadn't made her choice. Of course she wanted to kiss her, but Mikasa made her feel all tingly inside- and that wouldn’t do. As much as Annie loved it, the prideful part of her didn’t want it to be exposed.

 

Since silence prevailed, Mikasa just had to take this opportunity to tease her once again.

 

“Tick tock Ann-”

 

With a loud thud, Annie’s leg stuck Mikasa’s side and the taller woman toppled down onto the floor. It completely knocked the wind out of her. She lie there, breathless for a few moments until Annie peered over the side of the bed down at her.

 

“Mikasa…” There was the slightest twinkle in Annie’s eyes. “...Fall.”

 

“I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”

 

“That’s what you get for taking my breath away.” Annie smirked just a tiny bit, as she knew Mikasa could very well get up if she wanted to. Instead, Mikasa had to joke back. She dramatically sprawled herself across the floor with her chin-length hair covering over nearly half her face.

 

Now Mikasa had to laugh. It was still quite restrained, but music to Annie’s ears. It was at this point that Annie could no longer keep herself away from the other woman’s affections.

 

While Mikasa calmed herself, she placed her hand over her eyes and let her chest heave out the last few giggles. She could hear the thud of Annie’s feet hit the floor, followed by the sensations of Annie’s fingers trailing against her jawline as the smaller woman set herself down on top of her.

 

“You deserved it.” Annie leaned down and brushed their lips together. “You’re awful, truly terrible, really.”

 

“I am!” Cheerily, Mikasa agreed and kissed her back just as gladly. “I truly am! But you’re stuck with me. You love me too much.”

 

“Damn sleep talking got me there.”

 

Mikasa brought her lips up to Annie’s ear and tenderly pulled at the lobe, knowing Annie wouldn’t be able to stand it. This was going to be a much longer night than either of them expected after all.

 

“Don’t be too embarrassed.” Mikasa huffed against her ear. “You know I love you too.”


End file.
